King Smiley and the Shades of Glory
by Frogurt
Summary: King Smiley realizes his Kingdom needs a hero, to find the magical Shades of Glory. Join him on his quest.


King Smiley looked out the window of his dreary, grey, castle. He saw his kingdom in ruins, mines exploding, smileys running in fear. The whole kingdom was sad, and grey. The entire population was afraid to do anything outside of the small, crowded flagged areas. If they did, there would be chaos. Exploding chaos.  
  
From her castle, Princess Smiley mindlessly stared at the sad smileys. She could see a mother and a daughter were angry, and screaming at eachother, which ended up with the daughter running away to a massive blue question mark... she didn't make it. Princess Smiley was shocked, and scared. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and ran to her father.  
  
"Father, father! A young girl just exploded! Oh my God!"  
  
The king said nothing, and kept staring out his window. He knew what he had to do. He had to save the kingdom, and gain the almighty Shades of Glory. It was his only option.  
  
Early the next morning, the king woke up early. He looked at the beautiful queen who lay next to him, and he kissed her once on her face, which was what she was entirely composed of. He left the room slowly, and shed a single tear as he closed the door.  
  
He left the castle doors. One of his servants inquired, "Lord! What are ye doing among the field of ye mines? Ye shall be slain!". The king ignored him.  
  
The king started at the left corner- a good idea, most of the time. He laid his body upon it- a 1. He sighed with relief. But now, where will he go? He pondered his options, and jumped to the left- no mine. Another 1. The king realized this would be hard work.  
  
Months later, and the king had covered half the board. The smileys roamed this area. They were happy that they now had open space to go to, but they did not smile. They were still living in a horrible age.  
  
The king was near done. Just 10 more mines... but where? He was about to step on a block, but he noticed right next to it was a crying middle-aged woman. He asked her why she was crying.  
  
"My kind Lord, I was cast away by my dear Cassandra! She ran away, and now I am left here to cry alone and slowly fade away." The king remembered his daughter telling him about the girl who stepped on a mine... his reply was: "Oh. She exploded."  
  
This sent the woman into a horrible state of shock and depression. She started crying, and moving away. The king thought about saving her for a moment, but he didn't. She went to the next block... a mine.  
  
What the king saw changed his life forever. By that, I mean he exploded.  
  
The princess awoke from her slumber. She drowsily got out of her bed and walked to her parents chambers. What she saw changed her life forever. No, she didn't explode, but she saw an empty bed. Where were her mother and father? Where had they gone? She ran outside.  
  
"Mama! Papa! Where are you?"  
  
Hearing this, her servant answered. "Well, your father exploded. I'm not sure about your mother." The princess ran away, crying. She fell on a mine and exploded.  
  
Her mother was outside, looking for the King. She moved to a more dangerous area of the kingdom, where there were still mines.  
  
"Nigel! Nigel! King?"  
  
She continued looking for King Smiley (Who's real name is Nigel) until she came upon a horrible scene... the body of her husband. She cried, and realized he had freed up most of the land... but there were only two left. If she stepped upon the correct one, she would gain the Shades of Glory, and free the kingdom of despair... if she stepped on the wrong one, she would die.  
  
It was a life or death situation. She had to go with her gut... so she took an innocent smiley, and threw him on one. It was the mine.  
  
She was going to free the kingdom.  
  
She slowly stepped towards the last block, and laid upon it.  
  
A 3. She had freed the kingdom.  
  
An angelic light began to descend from the heavens... it filled the queen with joy for moments. She was purely blissful. A pair of glasses slowly made its way down from the light... The Shades of Glory.  
  
She took them immediately, an placed them on her face... that moment, everything changed. Children started playing, mothers and fathers began loving eachother again, and the King and Princess rose back to life. Actually, that was a lie. They didn't. The queen found out of her only childs demise, and she cried for a week... and died of dehydration.  
  
THE END. Stay tuned for a possible sequel. Please review. 


End file.
